Nightmares of God: Touko, la Agente
by AlmaVieja
Summary: A Touko la conocen como Black Widow porque en su primer día de entrenamiento como agente casi mata a Suzuno. Ahora se dedica a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas con la intención de que no se mueran en su primera misión con Suzuno o Nagumo. Tiene que admitir que su cosa menos favorita en el mundo es imaginar que cualquiera de ellos se pudiera morir. [AU, One-shot]


_**Esta es la primera parte de una serie de fics titulada "Nightmares of God", que consiste en un varios fanfics relacionados. Los primeros son varios one-shots respecto a los personajes principales y después una historia de varios capítulos que los involucra a todos. Loosely based on Avengers.**_

 _ **Buena lectura~**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Primera entrega: Touko, la Agente.**

* * *

Era un momento de hacía mucho tiempo el que ella recordaba, un momento detenido en el tiempo como una postal, una imagen sobre papel.

Miraba por la ventana de la casona en medio de la nada, sus ojos azules recorriendo el pasto verde y mirando como algunas de sus compañeras hacían actividades afuera. Una de ellas gritó al caerse de una estructura hecha de madera y doblarse de manera extraña la muñeca. La entrenadora se acercó, la tomó bruscamente para analizar la herida y luego la jaloneó, gritándole. Levantó la porra. Touko desvió la mirada al instante, enfocándola en una puerta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Había un hombre parado frente a ella. Los gritos de su compañera llegaron ahogados a sus oídos, apaciguados por el grosor del cristal de las ventanas.

Él se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, observando a través de la ventana. Pareció disfrutar del espectáculo mientras los ojillos azules huían de él, enfocándose en el alféizar de la ventana y en la madera oscura. Él empezó a acariciarle suavemente el hombro, el cuello, el cabello. Ella se erizó, deseando que se detuviera, pero no se atrevió a alejarse. El perfume de vejez y de poder que desprendía el anciano era penetrante, y sus manos de hueso y pellejo eran duras contra la piel. Touko soltó un quejido patético cuando sintió los dedos podridos deslizándose por debajo de su blusa del uniforme, tocándole el inicio de la espalda. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en que ahora sí querría alejarse, porque él la asió con fuerza y la arrojó sobre el suelo.

Touko aprendió así lo que era el sexo.

Trece años. Trece años desde ese recuerdo empolvado e inútil. Agitó la cabeza con fastidio, sintiendo una jaqueca segura empezando a adueñarse de sus parietales y frontales. Suspiró con fuerza antes de proseguir con la tarea de preparar su arma, cuyas partes estaban desperdigadas frente a ella sobre una mesa simplona. Tomó una de las piezas y volvió a colocarla en su lugar, escuchando con satisfacción el ligero _clic._ Desarmar y armar sus armas siempre la calmaba. La tranquilizaba en las noches largas como esa. Endemoniada luna brillante, cubriéndole la piel y el cabello y evitando que sus ojos estuviesen ciegos. Endemoniadas nubes negras que no servían para nada. Volvió a suspirar con pesadez porque eso era lo que ella siempre hacía. Suspirar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Dos horas más tarde se levantó de la silla para bañarse. Agua fría, muy fría para despegarse todo el cansancio y lavarse el insomnio. Su cuerpo desnudo, de curvas femeninas y pronunciadas, esculpido por toda una vida –toda una vida, literalmente- de entrenamiento y alimentación correcta, se escondía siempre bajo el uniforme de agente. De soldado de CLIER –Centro de Labores de Investigación, Emergencia y Rescate-, negro como un pedazo de cuero seco y pesado como ropa mojada. Nadie en el mundo sabría que debajo de semejante espantosidad habría algo de femineidad en ella. Lo prefería así.

La alarma sonó a hora inadecuada, cuando ella estaba ya casi por terminar de arreglarse. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y salió de su habitación para enfrentarse a un nuevo y espantoso día.

Así era la vida de Touko, la agente.

Pasó de manera veloz por la cocina, robándose un par de barritas energéticas que se guardó en el bolsillo y tomándose un licuado con velocidad de manera que no tuviera que socializar con nadie. Los demás, como sea, estaban la mitad medio adormecidos y la otra mitad demasiado enérgicos. La mitad de los primeros y la mitad de los segundos sobrevivirían al primer año de entrenamiento de CLIER, los demás se irían a casa con mucho menos que un 'gracias, inténtalo nuevamente en dos años'.

Touko no tenía ganas de socializar con los nuevos reclutas. Ni con sus entrenados. Ni con nadie. Se fue por un pasillo taciturno iluminado apenas con la luz nublosa de la mañana y caminó hasta llegar a la enorme sala que servía como aula de entrenamiento matutino. Sus entrenados llegarían pronto a recibir el menú del día, así como una plática breve sobre ejercicio, consistencia, salud, exigencia y esas cosas que Touko tenía que enseñarles para que intentaran no romperse el cuerpo mientras aspiraban a completar sus duras tareas. Touko había mandado a varios a casa con una pierna o un brazo roto.

O una quijada. Los había creativos.

Se apoyó sobre la pared, en la parte frontal, evitando mirar hacia la ventana gigantesca que ocupaba la pared opuesta y producía toda la luz de la habitación. Mirar por las ventanas le traía recuerdos no tan buenos. Escuchó unos pasos sosegados acercándose por el pasillo contrario a aquel por el que ella había llegado. Por su silencio y ligereza, sabía quién era. La puerta se abrió y, tal como esperaba, Suzuno entró por ella, mirándola con esa inexpresividad tan eterna suya.

–Buenos días, Fuusuke –le saludó, porque tras años de conocerle, un poco de familiaridad tenían ya el uno para con el otro. Aunque fuera de ahí fuesen "Gazelle" y "Black Widow", el más rápido y la más letal. Era un peso que ninguno había buscado poner sobre sus hombros.

Él se detuvo frente a la ventana, apoyándose encima del cristal y tomándose un mechón de cabello en un dedo para enrollarlo en él. Touko sabía de otro agente que podía permanecer horas simplemente mirando a ese dedo delgado moviéndose de manera obsesiva entre el cabello blanco. Pero ese agente no era ella.

–¿Vas a observar mi clase?

Él asintió con suavidad.

–Me han dicho que elija a algunos de los tuyos para llevármelos conmigo.

–¿En serio?

Él volvió a asentir. Touko desvió la mirada para empezar a pensar. En su cabeza aún había una jaqueca, pero ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para que le importara. Empezó a analizar a algunos de sus entrenados más prometedores –más prometedores no necesariamente significaba que eran los que quería entregarle a Suzuno, porque prometedores significaba que no los quería perder tan rápido-. No, aún no.

El primero en su cabeza fue Masaki, que era joven y molestoso, y que por dos segundos hubiese estado dispuesta a sacrificar si eso le haría dejar de tener que aguantar sus rabietas y bromas malas –sobre todo con su tendencia a sacar a Kirino, otro de sus entrenados, de quicio, lo que solía terminar en disputas y problemas para ella-.

Pero Kariya le gustaba. Le gustaba su estilo y su personalidad bipolar –porque un momento era un niño dulce y al siguiente era su peor pesadilla-, le veía tremendo potencial. No, Kariya no, y Kirino tampoco porque sospechaba que sin Kirino Kariya no funcionaría, y eso no le servía.

Su siguiente víctima mental fue Kurama, quien era bajito y peor de explosivo que cualquiera. Peor que el mismo demonio –o que Nagumo, lo que a final de cuentas venía siendo lo mismo-. Kurama era muy concentrado y le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, aunque también era un poco conformista y rara vez iba a hacer más allá de lo que se le pedía. Touko supuso que quizá sí podría prescindir de él. Les enviaría también a Minamisawa, porque así tendrían que soportarse juntos y ella ya no tendría mayor problema.

Empezaba a pensar que rehuía demasiado a los problemas en su trabajo. Pero luego recordó que eso era literalmente imposible, porque su trabajo eran problemas, realmente, y el pensamiento se murió en su cabeza.

–Pues bueno, tengo a uno que otro que te puedo dar de sacrificio. Pero hagas lo que hagas no tomes al de pelo verde ni al de pelo rosa, el de las coletas. Son mi esperanza.

Suzuno sonrió un poco y asintió. Exactamente medio segundo después, los entrenados empezaron a entrar por la otra puerta, la que Touko había usado, y el griterío usual que los caracterizaba cuando llegaban del comedor –aún si era a esas tempranas horas de la mañana-, se fue muriendo cuando los ojos comenzaron a toparse con la nueva figura que se había aparecido.

Gazelle. Todos sabían quién era Gazelle. Y si de por sí ser entrenados por Black Widow era como un maldito sueño hecho realidad, un privilegio que pocos poseían, verlos a los dos en la misma habitación era como el epítome de los sueños dorados de cualquier agente iniciado.

Suzuno los observaba descaradamente, y más de uno fue evitando su mirada intimidado.

–Acomódense como siempre. Ignoren al de atrás –ordenó Touko mientras se fastidiaba con el efecto provocado en sus chicos por la presencia del otro. Y también por la mirada de leopardo cazando que ponía la "gacela" mientras los sometía a juicio en su cabeza–. Bueno, hoy empezaremos con las rutinas de ejercicio de segundo nivel y con la preparación para la prueba final del período –se volteó para presionar un botón sobre la pared que hizo descender una pantalla blanca desde el techo, apagando también las luces e iniciando la actividad de un proyector. Touko fue explicando cada detalle de lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla. Los números que representaban minutos de ejercicio número de repeticiones, horarios y otro montonal de cosas más. Todos estaban sentados sobre el suelo, encima de una alfombra color rojo vino y de pronto se habían callado como tumbas.

El efecto de la _gacela._

–Señorita Black Widow, ¿no cree que esto es demasiado para las chiquillas como Kirino? Quizá ahora sería un buen momento para regresarla con los nuevos reclutas, antes de que se rompa una uña o se le despeine una coleta –comentó Kariya con toda la falsa inocencia del mundo, levantando una mano. La mirada asesina por parte del pelirrosa no se hizo esperar y algunos no pudieron evitar soltar risitas. Incluso Touko sintió la tentación de reírse, pero luego se le acordó que ella también era una _chica_ de pelo _rosa_ y con una _coleta._ Casi era un ataque personal.

–Señor Kariya, usted tendrá que entregar un reporte de treinta páginas sobre el nuevo nivel de entrenamiento para el día de mañana. Le recomiendo no volver a hacer comentarios sobre "chiquillas" y "coletas" porque entonces lo tendré monitoreando el entrenamiento de su _compañero_ Kirino por lo que le resta de vida.

Lo que le restaba de vida no iba a ser algo muy impresionante si es que seguía con esa actitud.

Kariya puso cara de fantasma y ahora fue el turno de Kirino de sonreír con sorna. Incluso Suzuno sonrió, pero Touko notó con desagrado que sus ojos estaban inapropiadamente clavados sobre Kariya.

" _Él no. Te dije que él no"_ , pensaba, mientras fruncía el ceño y se disponía a continuar con la "clase".

Salieron al aire frío matutino quince minutos después, con el esbozo de la primera parte de sus nuevas rutinas ya en sus cabezas. Touko los llevó al nuevo campo de entrenamiento que tenía lo debido para empezar con el plan más avanzado. Suzuno les siguió de cerca.

Ambos agentes se detuvieron al borde del campo para observar. Touko iba gritando indicaciones de vez en cuando, pero además de eso no hubo mucha conversación. Touko le miró, cuando las rutinas iban a la mitad, para inquirir si ya se había decidido.

–¿Entonces? ¿Te gustan mis entrenados?

Suzuno no respondió de inmediato, y eso la irritó un poco porque sus entrenados eran su orgullo y si él no decía 'sí' de inmediato, era como una afrenta personal.

–Me gusta Kariya y veo que encajaría perfecto con Kirino, pero por lo que veo no se soportan.

Ella les miró, sonriendo.

–No serían los primeros que al inicio no se soportan y terminan siendo un excelente equipo, ¿no crees?

Él le lanzó una mirada significativa, como si admitiera esa verdad, y luego regresó la vista al campo.

–Aún les falta tiempo para pulirse. Déjamelos un poco más y yo los volveré excelentes. Pero te podrían interesar esos otros dos.

Él siguió la dirección en la que ella señaló con la cabeza, sus ojos azules enfocados en un chico de piel morena y cabello platino y otro, más alto, de cabello como purpúreo y expresión pedante.

–¿Qué son esos dos?

–Kurama Norihito y Minamisawa Atsushi. Actúan como que no quieren nada el uno del otro pero apenas entran al campo se pegan como imanes. Los dos son rápidos y excelentes con las armas. Kurama tiene que pulirse un poco más, pero tienen potencial.

Ambos observaron como Minamisawa atraía dos cuerdas en lugar de una en una sección de la prueba que estaban pasando para darle una a Norihito que, por su estatura, no las alcanzaba y habría tenido que lanzarse como bólido para poder tomar alguna. El menor ni siquiera se quejó, como si para él fuera natural que Atsushi compensara sus deficiencias. Touko sabía que había sido el momento justo y que habían logrado atrapar la atención de Suzuno. Kariya y Kirino se quedaban con ella.

El día de entrenamiento terminó a las seis. Fuusuke había estado con ellos todo el día, siguiéndolos y observándolos, acercándose también de vez en cuando para hacer preguntas directamente a algunos de los entrenados al azar. Al final, parecía haber tomado su decisión.

–Quiero a Kariya y a Kirino.

–¿Qué?

–También a Kurama y a Minamisawa.

Touko le miró estupefacta.

–Creí que sólo te llevarías a dos, como siempre, ¿por qué cuatro? –ya no le vio caso a rebatir porque sabía que una decisión era una decisión, pero al menos quería entender los motivos. Lanzó una última mirada de anhelo a sus dos favoritos antes de desaparecerse con Gazelle por el pasillo que los llevaba al ala principal de la base de CLIER.

–Es cosa de Kidou y del estúpido de Grandman. No te preocupes, no debe ser demasiado peligroso. Me aseguraré de pulir a esos dos para que soporten el ritmo. Yo tampoco quiero perderlos tan pronto.

Touko suspiró.

–¿Hay nueva información? ¿Tobitaka encontró algo o qué ocurre?

Fuusuke se encogió de hombros.

–Tampoco me han dicho nada. Sólo me dieron la orden de reunir un equipo. Opino que deben querer otra misión de reconocimiento, ya que la última no fue tan bien –explicó.

Ah, claro que Touko se acordaba perfectamente de esa "última misión que no había ido tan bien". Dos de sus mejores reclutas de todos los tiempos habían perdido la vida en un país africano cuando un grupo armado les había emboscado mientras intentaban encontrar pistas sobre un grupo terrorista que supuestamente sería el responsable del ataque de hacía años a una de las fábricas de la monstruosa compañía Kira. Seijirou Kira había fallecido en ese ataque, y desde eso su excéntrico hijo, Hiroto Kira, había jurado encontrar al responsable. Recientemente había finalizado la creación de ese ridículo juguete suyo, "Grandman", el que le había garantizado salir con vida de la misión fallida en África. No así a Someoka y Nishiki, quienes habían estado demasiado lejos en ese momento como para ser ayudados y habían perecido bajo una lluvia de balas que les despedazaron el cuerpo.

De Someoka sólo se había sabido que era él por el collar con su nombre. Su rostro había quedado desfigurado a un extremo inhumano en el que no podía distinguirse más que carne rota, huesos blanquecinos reluciendo debajo del desastre, sangre y músculo regado. Touko esperaba que al menos sus muertes hubiesen sido instantáneas, y maldijo a esos desgraciados por ser tan salvajes como para hacerle eso al cuerpo de alguien que de por sí ya estaba muerto. Como por mera maldad.

–Cuídalos por mí –dijo con finalidad, y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse y regresarse por donde había venido esa mañana, en dirección a su habitación.

Se tiró sobre la cama suave y suspiró otra vez. Porque lo suyo era suspirar.

A su clase del día siguiente, le faltarían cuatro. Era hora de volver a rebuscar entre los nuevos reclutas.

Se durmió sin cenar.

Las mañanas de octubre en CLIER eran frías desde que las recordaba. La neblina se apostaba entre los edificios y empañaba las ventanas. A ella le parecía bien, porque no le gustaban las ventanas.

Tenía cinco años viviendo en CLIER. Cinco años que le habían servido para muy pocas cosas, realmente. No había conocido aún a nadie especial –sus entrenados eran especiales pero, o se morían en alguna de sus primeras misiones después de ser elegidos por Gazelle, o eran enviados a países lejanos por años, así que había aprendido a no apegarse-, con la muy esporádica excepción de Suzuno que solía estar fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, Nagumo que era molesto como un resfriado o Kidou, su jefe, que siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para absolutamente cualquier cosa, su familia incluida. Su hermana juraba que no había tenido una conversación decente con él en años.

También le gustaba un poco Sakuma, el médico/científico loco/cualquier cosa que trataba a los agentes siempre que se lastimaban y les creaba partes nuevas para sustituir las viejas cuando las perdían en alguna misión.

Ellos eran más o menos especiales pero ninguno tenía el tiempo suficiente como para representar realmente algo en su vida. Y pasaba lo mismo con ella. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para representar nada en la vida de nadie. Así que, en ese aspecto, CLIER no le había ayudado en nada a estar menos sola, ni menos muerta por dentro.

Ni a suspirar con menos frecuencia.

Tenía 18 años cuando por fin la habían sacado de aquel infierno en el que había vivido su pseudo intento de infancia y adolescencia para poder formar parte finalmente de manera oficial del tan prestigiado CLIER, el cual era la meta última de todos los que habían sido entrenados junto con ella. CLIER era una organización de alcance mundial basada en Estados Unidos que se dedicaba a combatir amenazas internacionales y nacionales. Básicamente, eran agentes especiales con años de entrenamiento que iban por ahí a resolver la mierda del mundo.

Touko lo disfrutaba. Recordaba con lujo de detalle todas y cada una de las misiones que había tenido porque eran lo único en su vida que realmente valía la pena ser recordado. Así que tenía un registro perfecto de cada persona, lugar y suceso de cada una de ellas. Desde su primera misión con Suzuno hasta la última con Nagumo, antes de que la asignaran como entrenadora de los reclutados en fase dos de educación, lo que la había tenido atada a la base desde hacía poco más de un año. Eso la estaba volviendo loca, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Aunque lo hubiese gustado ir y decirle a Kidou todo lo que pensaba de él y sus estúpidas decisiones, esa parte de ella a la que habían condicionado para obedecer siempre a la autoridad lo encontraba completamente imposible.

Así que se quedaba así. No le quedaba más que recordar.

Touko había sido buena desde que había entrado a CLIER, como era de esperarse pues la habían entrenado desde su niñez precisamente para eso. Por lo tanto, era más que buena. Era un talento nato. Insuperable, inigualable, a su lado todos y cada uno de los nuevos reclutas parecían recién nacidos.

Bueno, casi todos. Suzuno Fuusuke era otra historia.

La primera vez que se habían visto había sido en la primera reunión de los nuevos reclutas. Los dos al frente, con orgullo y vanidad, como si supieran a la perfección que merecían ese lugar –y, después de todo, lo merecían con dolorosa obviedad-. La primera prueba de examinación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo había sido entre ellos dos. Suzuno había mirado a Touko con una mirada gélida, ojos de hielo y cabello de escarcha, y se le había ido encima sin mayor miramiento. Poco importaba que fuera una chica.

Realmente poco.

Ella respondió al ataque de igual manera, dando golpes certeros y con movimientos rápidos, pero Suzuno los esquivaba. Era más rápido que ella. Se vio forzada a bloquear sus ataques en lugar de esquivarlos porque sencillamente le resultaba imposible.

Pero sus golpes eran mejores, y cuando logró asestar uno Suzuno perdió el conocimiento. Tuvieron que detener la prueba ahí mismo, ella vio al pobre Tsurugi Yuuichi palidecer.

No sabía por qué pero había ido a ver a Suzuno a la enfermería. Ahí había conocido a Sakuma, quien la había saludado con aire jovial y luego, en medio de la conversación, le había hecho la extraña y fuera de lugar pregunta sobre si "sentía deseos sexuales a menudo".

Touko era estéril. No porque hubiese nacido así, sino porque la _habían_ hecho así. Su maestro la había violado sistemáticamente desde sus diez hasta sus diecisiete años y nunca había tenido mayor problema porque ella no se podía embarazar. A los dieciocho ella le había roto la tráquea. La habían golpeado y encerrado por diez días, pero al menos él ya jamás la volvería a tocar. Ni a ella ni a las otras.

Sakuma era perfectamente consciente de su condición, y ella se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de romperle la tráquea a él también. Pero entonces el moreno la había tomado por la barbilla y había musitado.

" _Es una lástima porque eres preciosa. Ulvida se va a morir de los celos cuando te conozca"._

A Touko jamás nadie le había dicho que fuera _preciosa._ Ni siquiera su maestro.

Se había mirado en el reflejo de uno de los aparatos que había junto a la cama por mero reflejo, y se había preguntado qué parte de lo que veía era lo que podría considerarse socialmente como 'precioso'.

Miró a Suzuno y le pareció que, si tuviera que decidirlo ella, definitivamente lo calificaría a él como tal.

Suzuno había despertado un poco después. No parecía ni alterado ni nada, y al verla simplemente levantó una ceja y le preguntó qué hacía ahí.

No lo sabía.

" _Vine a asegurarme de que no te hubiese matado. No era mi plan volverme letal tan pronto"._

Ahí en algún momento algunos habían empezado a apodarla "black widow" y el apodo se había quedado incluso después de que se volvió agente. A Fuusuke ella le había apodado Gazelle porque le recordaba a las gacelas, que eran "elegantes y rápidas", justo como él. Se le había quedado también.

Fuusuke y ella habían llevado una especie de rivalidad durante toda su etapa de educación, que había durado tan solo dos años para los dos porque ambos estaban preparados de más. Después se habían hecho agentes y habían empezado a darles misiones. La primera les tocó juntos a lado de "Hide", un agente de piel morena de origen japonés que era conocido por su eficiencia para cumplir con las misiones. Hide no había regresado de la misión porque había sido atrapado por un grupo enemigo. Touko y Suzuno apenas habían logrado arreglárselas para escapar, siendo su conocimiento extensivo de las habilidades del otro la clave que los había salvado.

Habían recibido un video del asesinato de Hide –quien lucía torturado y deshecho- dos semanas después. Luca, otro agente que le conocía de años, se había echado a llorar de manera inconsolable. Dos días después le había robado pastillas a Sakuma y se había quitado la vida.

Exitosa primera misión.

Tanto a Touko como a Suzuno les había quedado claro a lo que se habían metido después de eso. Ambos se habían dado las gracias de manera silenciosa en algún momento después, gracias por haber mantenido al otro con vida. Tuvieron varias misiones más juntos, en las que siguieron manteniéndose con vida. Se hicieron mejores. Las muertes dejaron de ser de su lado para ser del lado contrario y entonces se volvieron leyendas. Black Widow, la más letal, y Gazelle, el más veloz.

Su dúo dinámico se deshizo cuando apareció Nagumo.

Nagumo era un agente que había estado en el extranjero por dos años. Recientemente había regresado para reincorporarse a la base norteamericana y, desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado sobre Fuusuke, Touko había notado que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Suzuno era precioso.

Nagumo y Suzuno eran algo extraño. No se agradaban ni se desagradaban. No se amaban ni se odiaban. No se buscaban pero tampoco se evitaban. Simplemente siempre se encontraban, y cuando se encontraban simplemente permanecían juntos. No porque quisieran, aunque tampoco era que no quisieran. Ni porque disfrutaran de la presencia del otro, pero tampoco es que no lo hicieran.

Simplemente eran algo extraño.

Suzuno tuvo misiones con Nagumo y Touko tuvo misiones con Nagumo. Alguien pareció decidir que la combinación de Suzuno con Nagumo era mucho mejor que la de Touko con cualquiera de los dos, así que a ella la relegaron a ser entrenadora y los otros dos recibían misiones de manera frecuente.

A Touko le torturaba la idea de que cualquiera de los dos se muriera. Pero luego pensaba que si la combinación de ellos dos era la mejor, entonces la posibilidad de que les pasara algo era mínima. Era como cuando ella salía con Suzuno. Ambos se mantenían vivos mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con la alarma. Como no había cenado, no había tenido pesadillas y se sentía relativamente bien, aunque su cabeza estaba inundada como por niebla a causa de la inusitada y desacostumbrada tranquilidad.

Se bañó y se arregló como de costumbre, y salió para tomar su camino rutinario hacia el comedor. Era aún muy temprano, así que no esperaba encontrarse a mucha gente y supuso que por eso quizá podría quedarse a tomar el desayuno en el comedor como una persona normal, como hacía cerca de un mes que no lo hacía –porque las pesadillas frecuentes la tenían siempre casada y a veces tardaba más de la cuenta vistiéndose-. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al comedor, sintió una sensación extraña. No había abierto las puertas y escuchaba el ruido de los televisores, que normalmente no estaban encendidos a esa hora. Notaba una presión extraña, como si el comedor estuviese lleno de gente. Iba a abrir, pero entonces llegó Genda apresuradamente.

–Zaizen –la llamó el chico que tenía cara de león, con el cabello alborotado, ojos fieros y unas marcas naranjas sobre las mejillas–. Rápido, Kidou nos llama.

Ella le miró con extrañeza, su mano detenida a centímetros de la puerta. Asintió y desistió de investigar lo que estaría ocurriendo ahí dentro. Siguió al otro agente.

Salieron del ala sur, en la que estaban los dormitorios y el comedor, para dirigirse al edificio central, el que hacía de hogar prácticamente permanente de Kidou Yuuto, el líder actual de la organización.

Kidou era un chico joven, agradable, pero también muy serio. Era estricto con todos, pero más consigo mismo, un estratega nato y la persona más enfocada que cualquiera pudiera esperar encontrarse. Era el líder más joven que CLIER había tenido alguna vez y, en opinión de muchos, también era de los mejores. Sus méritos y virtudes estaban pegados a su nombre como el agua del mar estaba pegada a la tierra, por lo que su nombre provocaba respeto, admiración y también hasta un poco de miedo. Touko realmente lo admiraba, aunque jamás se lo diría. No es que fuera muy necesario porque se le notaba a tres continentes de distancia.

Ingresaron a la sala de monitoreo principal, en la que se encontraron con las espaldas de Kidou –cubierta por la capa rara que siempre se ponía-, y de tres personas más. Sakuma, Yuuichi y otro de los agentes de confianza del líder, Fudou.

Touko habría saludado con unos 'buenos días' pero las palabras se le quedaron en la boca. Se detuvo a mitad del camino viendo la enorme pantalla que ocupaba el centro de la sala, frente a la que los otros tres estaban detenidos. Las imágenes se sucedían velozmente, y Touko reconoció a los personajes de inmediato.

Bueno, más bien sólo a uno de ellos. El otro, no tenía ni idea de quién era.

–¿Ese es Captain…? –inició a decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando en la imagen el hombre en cuestión, un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos de chocolate que se había autoproclamado el protector de Japón, recibía el golpe de una extraña mano gigantesca hecha de lo que parecía ser energía roja en la cara. Mamoru Endou, o _Captain Japan,_ salió disparado varios metros, estrellándose contra un automóvil el cual fue aplastado como si estuviese hecho de hojalata. Su cuerpo de milagro no se partió en pedazos, pero eso era porque él no era un ser humano normal.

Como al parecer tampoco lo era el sujeto con el que se estaba enfrentando.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó al ver las imágenes, que al parecer habían sido tomadas de un noticiero nipón. Adivinó, viendo el cielo de día de las imágenes, que aquello había ocurrido mientras dormían y ahora estaban mirando una retransmisión.

–Japón fue atacado –explicó Kidou con obviedad-, por un sujeto no identificado. Ese tipo –dijo al tiempo que presionaba un botón en un control que tenía en la mano y la imagen se pausaba, enfocando al atacante.

Era un chico de piel morena, más que la de Sakuma, y cabello azul cobalto. Tenía unos grandes ojos negros y una expresión extraña.

Como si se divirtiera. Como si estar peleando con uno de los hombres más poderosos y peligrosos del planeta no fuese más que un mero juego. De su mano se desprendía la enorme mano roja que había golpeado repetidamente al _Capitán._ Kidou quitó la pausa para que la transmisión se reanudara.

–Finalmente, ninguno de los dos ganó. El tipo, denominado "Sujeto Tokio" terminó malherido y huyó. Captain Japan también está herido y ahora mismo se encuentra hospitalizado.

Touko no podía creerlo, ¿alguien había podido enviar a Endou Mamoru al hospital? Era imposible. Miró las imágenes con cuidado. El poderoso hombre peleaba con habilidad. Daba golpes como los recibía. Tenía una fuerza monstruosa y una habilidad para soportar golpes impresionante. Pero incluso él había terminado siendo derrotado. Era impensable.

–¿"Sujeto Tokio"? –inquirió, mirando al chico. En CLIER eran rápidos para dar nombres, aunque no pudiera decirse que eran muy _originales._

Sujeto Tokio era joven. Joven y estúpido y sin sentido, porque su ataque no parecía haber tenido absolutamente ninguna finalidad, a menos que odiara secretamente al Capitán.

–¿Qué haremos enton…? –fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose. Se volteó para ver entrar a Gazelle acompañado de un pelirrojo.

No era Nagumo.

–Buenos días, Grand –saludó Kidou sin siquiera voltearse. Hiroto Kira tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Touko se preguntó por qué demonios era que estaba sonriendo. Entró detrás de ellos dos una tercera persona, un chico de piel cobriza y cabello verde pistache. Pero Touko no le dio mucha importancia, porque lo que realmente llamaba su atención era que Gazelle estuviese ahí, ¿no se suponía que había sido enviado a una misión con Nagumo?

¿… Con Nagumo y sus adorados entrenados?

–Buenos días, Teikoku –saludó el aludido. Llamaba así al líder porque decía que era el 'emperador' del 'imperio' de CLIER. Tonterías–. ¿Ya informaste a todos de la misión?

Touko levantó una ceja. Miró a su líder. Kidou ya se había volteado, las imágenes aun destellando detrás de él y proyectándole luces sobre las espaldas.

–No, aún no. Voy a enviar contigo a Black Widow y a Gazelle.

Hiroto asintió. Su mirada de ojos verdes se dirigió entonces a Touko, examinándola.

–¿Podemos ponerle algo de ropa que me permita ver sus curvas?

–Vete a la mierda –regresó Touko, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

–Sólo lo digo porque sería más cómodo. Siempre he pensado que deberían usar uniformes más aerodinámicos. Pero ese soy sólo yo –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, no afectado por la agresión.

–Provéeles uniformes –aceptó Kidou y Touko estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda a él también, mirándolo con estupefacción. Hiroto sonrió con victoria.

–Perfecto, pues saldremos de inmediato. Ryuuji, encárgate de los uniformes por favor –agregó mirando a sus espaldas. El chico peliverde, vestido en traje blanco, asintió y sacó un iPad inmediatamente para empezar a mandar mensajes a la red de Kira y asegurar que los vestuarios estuviesen listos en su jet privado–. Entonces, nos vamos a Japón.

–Esperen –soltó Touko, todos la miraron–, aún nadie me ha explicado de qué demonios va la misión.

Kidou asintió como excusándose.

–Lo lamento. Black Widow, tú y Gazelle van a acompañar a Grandman a Japón para hablar con Captain Japan y averiguar quién fue el autor de este ataque, con la intención de neutralizarlo a él y a cualquier aliado que pudiese tener.

–¿Y por qué viene él con nosotros? –hizo una seña hacia Hiroto sin importarle lo grosero de su gesto ni que él le pudiese escuchar perfectamente. De cualquier modo, el ego de Hiroto era demasiado grande como para ser herido por algo así.

–Porque pienso que este sujeto -¿cómo lo llamaron, "Sujeto Tokio"?- está relacionado con el Sujeto Kira –respondió el dueño de las empresas Kira. Touko lo miró.

–Así que vamos a alimentar tu obsesión.

–Black Widow, por favor –intervino Kidou. Ella suspiró.

–Bueno, da igual. Vamos. De cualquier forma, siempre quise conocer a Captain Japan.

Medio sonrió ante el pensamiento porque era verdad. Lanzó una mirada a Suzuno y notó que él le regresaba la sonrisa.

Los dos estaban felices de volver a tener una misión juntos.

* * *

 _ **Se agradecen los comentarios para saber si esto les ha gustado y quieren leer sobre el resto de los personajes.  
**_

 _ **Los próximos one-shots:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Endou, el Héroe**_

 _ **Hiroto, el Millonario**_

 _ **Aphrodi, el Dios**_

 _ **Saginuma, el Monstruo**_

 _ **Gazelle, el Agente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
